Redemption
by Yoru Tsuki-chan
Summary: FIC SUSPENDUE voir mon profil pour plus d'explication Voldemort est mort et les mangemorts sont arrêtés. Aujourd'hui le présumé bras droit de Voldemort comparer, seulement cela ne ca passe pas comme prévus ATTENTION YAOISLASH! REVIEW SVP!


AUTEUR : Tsuki-chan

GENRE : Sérieux ( ?), yaoi, cadeau pour Suppu, et peut être lemon.

SOURCE : Harry Potter

COUPLE : Lucius x Harry Sirius x Rémus Ron x Hermione et Séverus x Draco (^^)

TITRE : Rédemption 

DISCLAIMER : Vous croyez vraiment que s'ils étaient à moi j'aurais fait mourir machin (je dit pas qui pour ceux qui savent pas ^^) ? ? ? Puis s'ils étaient à moi je passerais mes journées à papouiller Sevmamour… Et c'est pas le cas ç_ç ! ! ! !

Musique écoutée : Dix infernal (MOI DIX MOIS)

********** 

__

Vala Suppu ^^ j'ai enfin fini ton cadeau ^____^. J'espère que ca te plairas… 

Si tu as des suggestions hésite pas (notamment des idées pour un titre moins pourris -__-…)

Bisous

Tsuki-chan

*********** 

REDEMPTION

CHAPITRE 1 :

Voldemort était mort.

Après 5 années de lutte, Harry Potter avait enfin réussi à vaincre le mage noir lors d'une ultime bataille ou bien des Mangemorts et des Aurors avaient péris.

Les Mangemorts restant avaient été arrêtés plus ou moins facilement. Les plus hauts placées ayant, bien sur, donnés plus de mal au Aurors que les autres.

Ils avaient tous eut un simulacre de procès, le ministère, ne voulant pas s'embarrasser procédure longue et coûteuse, avait omis de passer les Mangemorts au _véritasérum ._

Aujourd'hui cependant ce n'était pas un procès comme les autres.

Aujourd'hui c'était au tour du présumé bras droit de Voldemort de comparaître.

De nombreuse personnalité assistaient à ce procès :

Harry Potter en premier lieu…

Même s'il n'était pas présent aux procès d'autre Mangemorts, ils semblait normal à tout le monde que le jeune homme de 20 ans assiste à celui du bras droit de Voldemort : Lucius Malfoy.

Le jeune homme était installé au premier rang, et était facilement reconnaissable à ses cheveux noir en bataille, ses yeux d'un vert intense, mais surtout grâce à la fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui courait sur son front.

Il était habillé de noir et d'or pour honorer en même temps les morts disparut aux combats et la maison Gryffondor qui avait subis de lourdes pertes avec la montée en puissance du seigneur des ténèbres.

Albus Dumbledore, le directeur était là aussi. Il avait beaucoup contribué à la mort de Voldemort en permettant à Harry de s'entraîner et en lui apprenant d'antiques magies capables de vaincre les âmes les plus noires.

Il était assis entre Harry et Sirius Black , la parrain de ce dernier. Black avait été innocenté il y a quelque années grâce à l'arrestation de Pettigrow. Il était devenus un Auror respecté par tous, et c'est lui qui –aidé par son compagnon Rémus Lupin assis à coté de lui- avait permis l'arrestation de nombreux Mangemorts de haut rangs.

Assis derrière Harry Potter se tenait un homme aux cheveux de jais et aux yeux d'un noir d'encre : Séverus Rogue, maître des potions et espion pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phénix. Les renseignement qu'il avait fournit en tant que tel, avait permis de sauver de nombreuses vies. 

A ses cotés se tenait un jeune homme aux cheveux blond platine et aux yeux argentés aussi froid que de la glace : Draco Malfoy. Le jeune homme arborait un visage impassible pour le procès de son père, mais ceux qui le connaissaient bien savait que ce n'était qu'une apparence qu'il se donnait et qu'en réalité il éprouvait une grande peine à l'idée que son père soit emprisonné. En effet, une imperceptible lueur d'angoisse et de tristesse était visible dans son regard. Lueur que seul ses plus proches amis pouvaient détectés.

Derrière eux était assis de nombreux curieux qui ne voulaient pas rater le procès de plus important des Mangemorts et des journalistes chargés de rapporter un scoop à leur employeur.

Finalement le juge entra. C'était un petit sorcier rondouillard aux crane dégarni qui répondait au nom d'Archibald Fly [1].

Il s'installât et fit signe aux Aurors qui se tenaient devant la porte de faire entrer le prisonnier. 

Lucius Malfoy entra, encadré de deux Aurors. Il marchait d'un pas conquérant et gardait sur son visage son habituelle expression méprisante et hautaine.

Malgré cela, les séquelles de son emprisonnement étaient parfaitement visibles : ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc étaient sales et retombaient en mèches désordonnées sur son dos ? De plus, il était évident qu'il avait perdu beaucoup de poids, il flottait largement dans ses vêtements et son visage s'était creusé.

Cependant cela ne semblait pas l'affecter plus que cela au vu de ses yeux gris toujours aussi froids et méprisants et au petit sourire ironique qui étirait ses lèvres pleines.

Il s'installa sur le banc des accusées en donnant l'impression qu'il s'asseyait sur un trône.

Son avocat, commis d'office, s'installa à ses cotés avec une répugnance visible. Il était clair qu'il n'était là que pour ne pas que l'opinion public s'indigne du fait que les accusés n'aient même pas eu d'avocats pour les défendre.

Le procès débuta et se déroula rapidement. Les avocats posaient des questions sans grand rapport avec le procès et ils allèrent même jusqu'à demander carrément à Lucius s'il avait vraiment était le bras droit de Voldemort… Ce qu'il nia bien évidemment vu qu'il n'était pas sous _véritasérum._

En une demi-heure se fut fini…

Les jurés se retirèrent pour délibérer, même si leur décision était déjà prise et connue de tous.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils revinrent avec des mines satisfaites, le juré en chef donna le papier contenant leur décision au juge qui l'a lue :

_ Nous les jurés déclarons Lucius Malfoy coupable de tous les crimes dont il est accusé ainsi que d'avoir été effectivement le bras droit de Celui-dont-on–ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom "

Bien… En vigueur de cette décision et des articles 185, 195, 256 et 456 je condamne Mr Malfoy à la réclusion à perpétuité dans la prison d'Azkaban.

Un murmure satisfait parcourut la salle. Le bras droit de mage noir allait enfin être punis pour les crimes odieux qu'il avait commis.

Lucius se retourna sur son siège et jeta un regard tellement haineux à l'assistance que tous se turent. Il eu un sourire satisfait puis dit au juge :

_ Alors, vous attendez quoi pour me faire amener ? ? Que Merlin se réincarne ? ? ? Qu'est ce que vous êtes mous… C'est congénital ou vous le faites exprès ? ? ?

Le juge, rouge de fureur ouvrit la bouche pour parler quand une vois l'en empêcha :

_Mr le juge, j'aurais une requête à formuler !

Le petit sorcier regarda avec stupéfaction celui qui l'avait interrompu, la bouche toujours grande ouverte avant de reprendre contenance et de dire :

_Eh bien… formulez Mr Potter formulez.

Le jeune homme se leva et s'approcha du juge. Il se pencha et lui murmura avec un petit sourire légèrement sadique : 

_J'ai appris récemment que Lucius Malfoy avait participait au meurtre de mes parents ainsi que ceux de plusieurs de mes amis comme Dean Thomas… Je souhaiterais, avant qu'il ne soit incarcéré pouvoir l'interroger librement sur ces meurtres…

********** 

[1] Le pauvre il a un nom à couché dehors ^___^.

********** 

__

Vala c'est fini ^^, j'espère que ca vous a plus et hésitez pas à me laisser une review ^___^.

Pour ceux/ celles qui attendent la suite de Journal intime d'un serpentard, il vous faudra attendre jusqu'en Août… Je pars 3 semaine en Angleterre et je n'aurais pas accès à un ordi et encore moins à Internet T__T. Mais je vous promet d'essayer d'écrire au moins 2 ou 3 chapitre (et peut être même que je finirais le chapitre 2 d'Horloge …).

@+

Tsuki-chan


End file.
